This present application relates to a high electron mobility transistor (HEMT), and more particularly to a high electron mobility transistor with an air-bridge matrix (ABM) electrode structure.
The AlGaN/GaN high-electron mobility transistor (HEMT) is a promising candidate for the next generation of high-power devices. They can maintain robust device characteristics at high temperatures and high voltage conditions because of their superior material properties. Particular attention has been drawn to Schottky barrier diodes (SBDs) and field effect transistors (FETs).
GaN on Si (111) technology is getting popular in electronic devices because of its low cost and superior scalability of large wafer size. However, there is an obvious thermal effect observed from the GaN HEMTs on Si substrate due to the current crowding when being operated at high voltage condition.